


How do I get a date?

by UnlikelyPegasus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce is the best wingman, College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnlikelyPegasus/pseuds/UnlikelyPegasus
Summary: From Tony Stark: how do I get a date?College AU based on a tweet about a guy who's teacher helped him get a date.





	How do I get a date?

Bruce had had a very long day a work. No thanks to Loki deciding he no longer wanted to work in a group of "untalented, worthless peasants" and demanded Bruce let him do his group project alone. For college students he really expected better. Bruce looked through his countless emails, skimming over them as fast as possible. They mainly consisted of the usual stuff such as meeting arrangements and replies from other professors. He was however, not expecting this one.

**From Tony Stark: how do I get a date?**

Bruce stared at the email. Had Tony Stark really just emailed him asking how to get a date?

_To Tony Stark: I'm not a dating advisor I'm a professor._

Bruce sent the email and hoped Tony got the hint that he didn't want to deal with Tony's dating life. He was a professor after all. Tony, however, didn't get the hint.

**From Tony Stark: oh come on sir I'm desperate :(**

_To Tony Stark: and I'm busy with work_

**From Tony Stark: but I need help!**

_To Tony Stark: don't you have work to be doing?_

**From Tony Stark: done it. It was easy.**

_To Tony Stark: then ask your friends for help. I am busy._

**From Tony Stark: bruh.**

Bruce didn't get any new messages from Tony that night. But the following day was a different story.

**From Tony Stark: so are you still busy?**

_To Tony Stark: unfortunately no._

**From Tony Stark: sooo you gonna help me?**

_To Tony Stark: maybe._

Bruce really didn't want to help Tony. Getting involved with unnecessary drama wasn't his thing. However, if it meant Tony would leave him alone he could dabble in it.

**From Tony Stark: I just need help asking them out**

_To Tony Stark: who is the person you want to ask?_

**From Tony Stark: Bucky Barnes. You know the guy with the cool metal arm, dark shoulder length hair, razor sharp jawline, killer abs and dreamy eyes?**

_To Tony Stark: I needed his name not his dating profile. You should probably just get to the point. If he's anything like his in my class he doesn't like being messed around so you should just be blunt about it._

**From Tony Stark: you think that will work?**

_To Tony Stark: it should do. Is he doing anything this weekend?_

**From Tony Stark: He's moving to a small apartment off campus this week? Other than that he's doing nothing**

_To Tony Stark: you could offer to help? Something like this "Hey I don't want to come across too strong but if you need any food to keep you going while you move into your apartment I'd love to take you to dinner some time?"_

**From Tony Stark: damn that's smooth. I'll give it a try. Thanks sir!**

  
\----One Week Later----

**From Tony Stark: Thank You! It worked! We had a date and everything! Going on a second one soon!**

_To Tony Stark: Is that why you both weren't in class? But also congratulations._

**From Tony Stark: haha yeah, had a couple problems at the apartment so I offered to help instead paying people :)**

_To Tony Stark: just don't miss any more classes_

Bruce had to spend the rest of the year watching Bucky and Tony be all sappy and cute around each other which made his teeth ache. He couldn't deny that they were good together though if Bucky's smiling was anything to go by.

\----Nine Years Later----

YOU ARE INVITED TO THE WEDDING OF   
Tony Stark   
And   
  James "Bucky" Barnes   
On the 29th of November at the Stark Mansion at 1:00pm

**Hey Bruce thank you for getting us together you are the best wingman! It would be an absolute honour to have you at the wedding. Please come?  Tony xxx**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this super short one shot thing that I just had to write when I saw the tweet (which I can't find anymore but I swear it's a thing)


End file.
